


Эволюционное превосходство

by Dear_Al



Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от G до T [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crack, Dinosaurus, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, dinoAlbus, dinoGellert, Мезозойская эра, Юмор, динозавры, крэк, мезозой, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Альбус - бронтозавр, Геллерт - тираннозавр. Конец света и великое вымирание грядут по расписанию. Это точно чей-то заговор!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132550
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Magrealism 2021





	Эволюционное превосходство

Альбус был бронтозавром. Огромным и длинношеим, с кожей настолько толстой и складчатой, что рискнувший его укусить запросто мог вывихнуть себе челюсть. Не то чтобы Геллерт завидовал: его вполне устраивал и собственный весьма внушительный рост, вкупе с мощными задними лапами позволяющий много и быстро бегать, и клыкастая пасть, одним своим видом намекающая на то, что с ее хозяином лучше не связываться, и даже почти бесполезные коротенькие верхние конечности, которым так умилялся Альбус… В конце концов, Геллерт был тираннозавром Рексом — королем хищников мезозойской эры, — и носил это звание с гордостью! Тем более что в отличие от многих и многих родственников, размеры головы позволили ему вырастить мозг, который был в состоянии оценить свое привилегированное положение. Не то что какие-нибудь там велоцирапторы, в головенках которых больше одной мысли зараз никогда не задерживалось, да и та чаще всего была эквивалентом воплю «Жрать, жрать, жрать!» Альбус, правда, утверждал, что дело не в размере, иначе сам он тоже был бы годен только пузыри со дна озера пускать, но голову Альбуса получалось назвать маленькой только в сравнении с его собственным телом. Поэтому с ним всегда было о чем поговорить. И даже поспорить. Хотя в главном они, конечно, с Геллертом всегда сходились: мир катится куда-то не туда, и хорошо если не к очередному грандиозному вымиранию, что б ему пусто было, только-только сказки про конец триасового периода перестали на ночь непослушным яйцам рассказывать! И вот опять — полная луна все сильнее действовала на приливы, посылая Геллерту видения одно противней другого, папоротники и хвощи засыхали целыми полянами, мелкие недородственники пытались обрасти перьями, но никто и не чесался, чтобы все это хотя бы обсудить, не говоря уж о том, чтобы предотвратить! Кроме Геллерта, разумеется. Геллерт строил планы и обсуждал их с Альбусом. Тому пророческих способностей от рождения, может, и не досталось, но хватило ума, чтобы проанализировать и обсчитать сокращение кормовой базы. Данные выходили неутешительными…

Хотя когда они в первый раз встретились, речь о высоких материях не шла. Просто Геллерт неожиданно понял, что лучше всего после охоты ему отдыхается на берегу озера. Он заходил в воду, смывал кровь с пасти и когтей, после чего вытягивался на камнях и грелся на солнце, лениво наблюдая за водными гигантами, которые, игнорируя неопасного для себя хищника, ныряли за водорослями, общались негромким гудением или вовсе дремали, обвив друг друга шеями. И только один всегда держался особняком от остальных. И этим привлекал внимание. Геллерт заметил, что постепенно начал выискивать одинокого бронтозавра взглядом. Объяснял это для себя тем, что, возможно, тот отдаляется от сородичей из-за предчувствия скорой кончины, а его род никогда не брезговал свежей падалью, целый бронтозавр — жирный кус! Но одиночка все не помирал и не помирал, нырял себе в маленькой запруде, изредка выбираясь на берег, чтобы погреться и обсохнуть, дремал, положив голову на широкие ветви, изредка перекидываясь парой слов с пробегающей мимо мелкотней… Он был нетороплив и уверен в себе, двигался плавно и с достоинством, смотреть на него было приятно, и Геллерт смотрел, подбираясь ближе и ближе, и все забывая придумать себе новое оправдание для подобного поведения. Пока однажды бронтозавру это не надоело.

— Я не твоя добыча, — заметил он спокойно, стоя по колено в воде и глядя прямо на Геллерта. — Ты и сам это знаешь, правда?

— Я не собираюсь тебя есть, — отозвался Геллерт и улегся на нагретый солнцем камень, с блаженным вздохом почесал сходящую с правого бока кожу. Линька, чтоб ее… — Я просто смотрю.

— Зачем?

— Красиво.

На морде бронтозавра впервые за все время наблюдений мелькнуло что-то похожее на удивление.

— Что именно красиво? — уточнил он.

— Ты, — хмыкнул Геллерт и накрылся хвостом, намереваясь подремать. — Мне нравится.

Разумеется, друзьями сразу после этого они не стали. Просто Альбус теперь иногда сам направлялся в его сторону, когда Геллерт спускался к воде, хоть и морщился на маслянистые кровавые разводы, растекающиеся от его морды. Иногда задавал вопросы о происходящем вдалеке от озера: охотничьи угодья Геллерта были велики, и он регулярно обегал их, отваживая чужаков. Конечно, порой находились молодые дурни, желающие занять его место, лезущие в драку… Но он ни разу не проиграл. Зато когда приполз как-то к озеру после недельной отлучки, искусанный, подволакивающий левую ногу и очень злой, Альбус встретил его встревоженным гудением, как родственника. И бесстрашно опустил голову, подставляя шею вплотную к зубам, когда изобразил приветственное объятие. И стоял над ним в полдень, прикрывая от самых жарких лучей солнца. И доставал со дна какую-то мшистую пакость, от которой укусы переставали гноиться… Уже потом, позже, Геллерт узнал, что брат Альбуса отличался вздорным нравом и задирался с каждым встречным хищником, пока это не закончилось трагедией. Что Альбус разбирается в том, какие хвощи и папоротники можно погрызть, если дергает пораненную осколком кости челюсть или крутит живот. Что он вообще много в чем разбирается, и делает это превосходно… А тогда он просто лежал в тени этой махины, вяло огрызался на холодный мокрый мох, и лихорадочно думал, как бы ему выразить симпатию, если длинной шеей, которой можно ответно обвить шею Альбуса, природа его не наделила?

Их неожиданная коалиция мало кого обрадовала, да и картину они собой представляли престранную. Огромный Альбус, с трудом выдерживающий длительное время на суше, но все равно неизменно выбирающийся из воды, чтобы вместе прогуляться, когда Геллерт находил что-то интересное. И сам Геллерт, добровольно переставший охотиться возле озера, дабы не сожрать нечаянно кого-нибудь из мелких тварей, которым Альбус покровительствовал: они то и дело шныряли вокруг него, приходя за советами и просто выговориться… То у них шип на хвосте неровный, то пластины недостаточно блестящие, а у некоторых и вовсе вылупились детеныши в перьях — трилобитам на смех! Геллерт скрипел зубами, когда его Альбуса отвлекали по таким мелочам, но терпел. И постепенно все привыкли. Они бродили вместе по зарослям, и Альбус доставал Геллерту попробовать спелые плоды саго с самых верхушек, а Геллерт приносил из дальних прогулок незнакомые растения и пересказывал свои видения, они вместе наблюдали за луной и пытались разгадать, как ее свет влияет на все сущее, и, конечно, они бесконечно спорили о том, что можно сделать с грядущим концом света... Пока однажды Альбус не перешел от теории к практике.

Практика началась с заброшенного гнезда трицератопсов. Геллерт нашел его за одной узкой расщелиной, когда возвращался с охоты, обнюхал со всех сторон, убедился, что взрослых давно уже не было рядом, и сдуру решил показать находку Альбусу. Яйца и впрямь были красивые — в непривычных красных пятнах-узорах. Но чего он никак не ожидал, так это вот такого!

— Нужно помочь им вылупиться.

Геллерт с недоумением посмотрел на изучающего кладку Альбуса.

— Зачем они нам? Про запас на голодный год? Так мне на один укус будет, а ты и вовсе мясо не ешь. Это если они вообще вылупятся!

— Не умничай, а помоги мне, — фыркнул Альбус и задрал голову вверх, обдирая верхние ветки с раскидистого папоротника и выплевывая их Геллерту под ноги. — Собирай и накрывай кладку, выделятся углекислый газ и тепло.

— Спасибо, конечно, что не предлагаешь мне их высиживать!

— Ты их все передавишь, — невнятно проворчал Альбус и выплюнул новую порцию веток. — Ну и что ты стоишь?

— Как ты предлагаешь мне поднимать твои ветки?! Для пасти они слишком мелкие, а передними лапами я до земли не дотянусь!

— Когтями подгребай и хвостом!

— Все еще не вижу смысла в этой затее! — уже из чистого упрямства заметил Геллерт, начиная заваливать кладку листьями.

— Сможем на статистической выборке проверить, какая модель поведения наиболее выгодна в меняющихся условиях, — снисходительно пояснил Альбус и уронил ему на голову ветку. Тяжелую. — Когда вылупятся, поделим на группы, попробуем поменять условия взросления… Если мы за столько времени не придумали способ предотвратить конец света, пора переключиться на новый план — придумать, как его пережить!

Геллерт фыркнул. Травоядные, с их привычкой целый день набивать брюхо, достойными кандидатами на выживание не выглядели. Ну хоть у него самого и впрямь будет прикормленная добыча на крайний случай… А для Альбуса с его водорослями он что-нибудь придумает.

В последующие дни Геллерт не раз пожалел, что не настоял на том, чтобы они не связывались с яйцами — их требовалось укрывать от холода ночью, раскрывать днем, переворачивать, чтобы они равномерно поглощали кислород, и держать в тени в самый пик жары. Проще пойти и поохотиться на взрослого трицератопса, больше толку будет! И меньше суеты.

Когда мелкие паразиты наконец вылупились, легче не стало. Во-первых, они постоянно хотели жрать. И по ночам тоже — Альбус с Геллертом по очереди таскали для них ветки и плоды, пока второй караулил несмышленышей. Точнее, сначала охранял их только Альбус. Геллерт был не готов остаться один на один с десятком аппетитных, беззащитных детенышей. Да-да, примитивные инстинкты, недостойные мыслящего существа… которые легко могли взять верх над голодным и не высыпающимся тираннозавром.

Но в какой-то момент Альбус все решил за него.

— Мне нужно несколько часов в озере, чтобы отдохнуть и поесть, — сообщил он, хвостом отодвигая парочку шустрых паршивцев подальше от воды, в которую они намеревались занырнуть вслед за ним.

— У меня инстинкты! — нервно напомнил Геллерт, делая шаг назад. — Я же их сожру!

Альбус даже вздыхать укоризненно не стал, только посмотрел насмешливо и нежно, как будто бы не с хищником разговаривал, а с таким же травоядным, как и он сам.

— И вместе с ними уничтожишь все шансы сделать что-то для будущего, за которое мы боремся? — уточнил он спокойно. — Мне нужно подкрепиться, Геллерт. Ты справишься, я уверен.

— Ты вообще их на опыты пустить хотел! — буркнул Геллерт ему в спину.

Разумеется, он справился. А количество истраченных нервных клеток все равно подсчету не поддавалось, и каждый день только росло. Мелкие паршивцы, пребывающие в счастливом неведении относительно опасности, которой подвергались рядом с ним, возлюбили его бодать. И бросаться с восторженным визгом под лапы. И заваливать тонной вопросов… Геллерт ругался, шипел, плевался, но на вопросы отвечал и даже постепенно начал различать спиногрызов. Самым мелким и юрким был Ньют — любимчик Альбуса, постоянно попадающий в переплеты вместе с обладающей самой темной окраской Литой. Беспокойная команда. То надерзят гигантозавру, то затеют салочки с велоцирапторами, заманивая их прямо под нос, точнее под внушительный оскал родителя-тираннозавра… Сам Геллерт предпочитал серьезную Винду, всегда обдумывающую все на три шага вперед, и тихого и послушного Абернети. Эти если кому и дерзили, то только стоя в полной безопасности за задними лапами Геллерта. А еще завели привычку укладываться на дневной сон в изгибе его хвоста. И приносили ему самые красивые ветки и камушки, найденные во время прогулок. Тина и Куини держались вместе, Кролл мог утомить своей болтовней даже глухого, Тесей и Перси, самые крупные и задиристые, постоянно охраняли всех остальных, считая себя грозными защитниками, и регулярно требовали у Геллерта научить их такому же рыку, как у него, чтобы все боялись… Скучно с ними не было.

— С таким балластом мы точно вымрем первыми! — регулярно ворчал Геллерт, собирая листья и ветки для прожорливой малышни, пока те нахально скакали через его хвост, играя в какую-то сложную игру, и радостно повизгивали, как будто бы это было нормально, что об их обеде заботится тираннозавр! — У одиночек все преимущества перед группой! Они быстрее, мобильнее, не обременены лишними заботами и тревогами… Из нас с тобой были два таких прекрасных одиночки, Альбус!

Альбус в ответ на такие высказывания закатывал глаза тонкой пленкой. Уставшие скакать паразиты начинали бодать хвост Геллерта, а то и вовсе жевать, намекая, что обед был уже давно. Над озером орал дурниной кто-нибудь из этих, с перепончатыми крыльями, похоже, учил детенышей охотиться, бедолага. Геллерт качал головой в немом сочувствии — ему-то хоть в воду ради спиногрызов нырять не приходилось — и когтями притягивал к себе следующую ветку. Десять маленьких голодных трицератопсов могли устрашить даже брахиозавра. И хвост тоже было жалко.

А еще паразиты подслушивали вечерние разговоры Альбуса и Геллерта, выползая из сделанного для них травяного гнезда и радостно хихикая за спинами опекунов. И потом задавали вопросы: про великое вымирание, про миграцию, про расхождение материков…

В какой-то момент Геллерт не выдержал и выложил им все их с Альбусом догадки упорядоченно. И трицератопсята тут же включились в увлекательную игру «найди способ избежать конца света».

— Отрастить жабры и плавники, и уйти жить под воду! — азартно предложила Тина, обожающая наблюдать, как плескается Альбус.

— Лучше отрастить перья и улететь! — Лита с Тиной не соглашалась никогда, кажется, это было делом принципа.

— Геллерт… — с укоризной прогудел подкравшийся со спины Альбус и на его морде легко читалось «они же еще дети!»

— Ты сам всегда говоришь про их незашоренное мышление! — фыркнул Геллерт. Стыдно ему не было. Паршивцы взялись за дело с таким энтузиазмом, что того и гляди, и впрямь могли что-нибудь придумать. Пусть не спасающее от вымирания, но хотя бы облегчающее жизнь. После того как сами ее так усложнили, это было бы только честно!

Постепенно паразиты превратились из мелких в подрощенных, а потом и вовсе в крупных. Конечно, даже взрослый трицератопс был почти вдвое меньше Геллерта, но когда банда дружно наваливалась на него, помогало это слабо. Не жрать же их было за в очередной раз оттоптанный хвост… И вообще, Геллерт привык к тому, что у него своя стая, и отвыкать совершенно не собирался. Но мы, как известно, предполагаем, а располагает кто-то другой.

Акрокантозавры пришли с севера целой семьей: пятеро наглых, уверенных в себе тварей, лишь немного уступающих Геллерту размерами и силой сжатия челюстей. К открытому конфликту пришельцы не стремились: устроили себе логово на самой границе его территории и на глаза старались не попадаться, обходя озеро десятой дорогой. Против всех пятерых Геллерт мог и не вытянуть, но прихватил бы с собой двоих, если не троих, и они это понимали. Нейтралитет всех устраивал: в их долине еды пока хватало, хотя Геллерт подозревал, что с севера чужаков погнал именно голод… А вот Литу с Ньютом на охотничьи тропы хищников выгнали исключительно дурость и излишнее любопытство! Ну, может, еще очередная попытка понаблюдать за ихтиорнисами — этими визгливыми, истеричными пернатыми тварями, на примере которых два юных натуралиста все пытались выяснить роль перьев. Довыяснялись!

Геллерт успел вовремя. Прибежал на крики уносящей ноги Литы и еле успел отшвырнуть в сторону вздумавшего наставить рога на пятерых хищников разом Ньюта. Зарычал, пригнув голову, веля убираться как можно дальше, и выщерил клыки. Глупо пожалел, что у него нет хвоста Альбуса, с помощью которого было бы легко отмахиваться от заходящих за спину противников…

Хвост Альбуса свистнул у него перед носом, когда Геллерт все-таки упал на землю, скалясь и огрызаясь, понимая, что все, следующий хват чудовищных зубов выломает ребра. Он прикончил троих. Сначала двоих молодых и горячих, а потом их мать, бросившуюся мстить за детенышей, и потерявшую осторожность. Но она отхватила ему кусок ноги, задев клыками бедренную кость, вырвала когти на правой передней лапе и сломала в двух местах хвост. Двое оставшихся были Геллерту больше не по зубам. Зато по хвосту Альбусу. И по рогам бросившемуся на хищников единой стеной выводку трицератопсов, возглавляемому надсадно верещащим Ньютом, за которым с трубным ревом неслись Тесей и Перси, а там и все остальные. Геллерт даже ругаться не мог. Только прикрыл глаза. И открыл их, когда Альбус нежно загудел ему в морду, бестрепетно потираясь об окровавленные клыки.

— Мы их прогнали. Не двигайся, нужно будет обработать твои раны.

— Вы вымрете раньше очередного катаклизма! — прохрипел Геллерт, чувствуя, как к боку, шепотом переругиваясь, приваливаются Абернети и Винда, греют его, потерявшего слишком много крови. — От собственной тупости! Вы травоядные, Альбус! Какого дырявого трилобита вы сами полезли в драку с хищниками?!

— Такого же, какого хищный ты полез отбивать травоядных трицератопсов, а потом не съел их сам? — фыркнул Альбус и выплюнул ему на бок пережеванную кашу из каких-то бурых листьев. Щипало ужасно — мог бы Геллерт уползти, обязательно бы уполз от этого изверга. А так приходилось прикрывать глаза и терпеть. Альбус же невозмутимо продолжил:

— Вместе мы сильнее этого разделения на хищников и добычу, я давно пытаюсь тебе это втолковать. Хотя пока не поправишься, придется тебе позабыть о своем хищничестве и питаться в основном рыбой, что-то другое я вряд ли достану. Разве что малышня будет разгонять велоцирапторов и приносить тебе остатки их трапез.

— Я прямо вижу, как грядущий конец света отступает в ужасе перед собирающимися забодать его трицератопсами, — пробормотал Геллерт, наслаждаясь теплом от остальных подползших ближе детенышей. — Это еще вздорней вашей идеи отрастить перья или жабры! Любые узы — это обуза, а не превосходство, я всегда это говорил!

Альбус ничего не ответил. Просто снова опустил голову и обвил его морду длинной шеей. Кажется, он смеялся.


End file.
